Emptiness
by SuperHiros
Summary: Hiro gets bullied at school. There is only way to fix his empty void of a mind. Warning: Depression, self harm, suicidal thoughts. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Emptiness**

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6, and there is depression, self harm, suicidal thoughts and all that stuff.

Emptiness.

That was the only thing Hiro could describe what he felt.

He doesn't understand what joy people get out of bullying him. So what if he is smarter than all the students combined at age 12? Can he help it that they are all dumb meatheads with styrofoam for brains? _No._

That doesn't stop his bullies from tormenting him. Like today, his worst bully Ethan dragged Hiro into the boys bathroom, taunting and beating Hiro.

"C'mon you little freak! Use that brain of yours and move!" Ethan said while kicking Hiro.

But Hiro just laid there on the ground, savoring the pain of each kick. He made no move to stop Ethan.

Getting fed up with the unresponsive boy, Ethan kicked hard one last time then left.

Hiro laid there for minutes or hours, he couldn't tell. It was all the same to him.

After a while, he finally got up, and just walked out of school. He didn't care that school was in session, he just left.

* * *

Timing it so when he walks in so Aunt Cass won't see him, he walked into the cafe. Successfully making it past Aunt Cass, Hiro went to his room.

Hiro plops onto his bed, laying down staring at the ceiling. He keeps thinking awful thoughts, letting his depression demons win. His empty void of emotions, are taking his mind away. It comes to such a point where he curls up in a ball, shaking and crying, hiccupping for air.

There is only way to stop this.

He walks to his desk, opening his hidden box of his only friends - his blades.

He pulls out a knife, that curves to a wickedly beautiful point.

He makes his way to the bathroom, making sure not step loudly in case Aunt Cass would hear.

Knowing bacteria is probably crawling all over his knife, he grabs a bottle of 91% isopropyl alcohol. He douses the shiny metal in it. It's okay though, it gives a little extra kiss of pain.

Sitting in the tub, Hiro looks at his body where he should put his next beautiful cuts. He knows he must keep them hidden, or Tadashi will flip out. He doesn't want that to happen, so he hides it.

Figuring putting them on his elbows again is perfectly acceptable, he puts the sharp tip to his arm. He pushes down hard, and slices. The pretty, dark, crimson, blood is his tears, that he can no longer cry.

Feeling that one isn't enough, he pulls up his shirt, and starts slicing at his stomach.

_Ugly! Short! Zero! _Each is worth a slice. Over and over again, he slashes against his stomach. Blood is everywhere, yet slowly running down to the drain. But it's okay, He'll clean whatever is left later.

He knows he going to pass out. He went too far this time, he's losing too much blood. But, he loves to pass out. He loves how it makes your body go limp, the tingling feeling, the darkness. But most of all, he loves the emptiness. It's the only time where he is more empty than his conscious hours.

It feels like when your foot falls asleep, but it's all over, all over his body. He sees black spots swimming in his vision.

If he dies, well hey, he won't be living to regret it.

The black is too much now, but he lets it take him, welcomes it.

He becomes empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! I am so sorry it has been _forever _since the first chapter had been published. Life had been pretty hectic back then, so I never had the chance to write another chapter. Here is another one though, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tadashi goes downstairs to help Aunt Cass out in the café. While tying an apron around his waist, he turns to her. "Hey Aunt Cass, what's Hiro up to?"

"I think he's using the restroom right now, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering." Knowing that he still has to talk with Hiro, he decides to let him have his space right now, and starts taking orders around the café.

* * *

_Pain. _That's all he can register in his muddled mind right now. _Pain. _The thumping in his head. _Pain. _The burning in his wrists. Groaning, Hiro sits up slowly and looks around. _What happened? _He forgot what he had done earlier, getting him into this mess. He glances down and sees all the blood and panics for a few seconds. While grabbing some paper towels to stop the sluggish blood oozing out, he remembers that he went too far. _Great job Hiro, you manage to even screw up cutting yourself. _

Hiro looks in the mirror and glares at himself with those sad, empty eyes. Going through the motions of cleaning his wounds and bandaging them, he thinks about how no one would want him. _I'm a mess, look at me. I'm a roadmap of scars. _Once he makes sure the bandages are nice and snug, he starts cleaning the blood on the floor. He couldn't leave any evidence that Tadashi could see, then he would think he is even more of a disappointment.

* * *

When Tadashi is done with the afternoon rush in the café, he hurriedly climbs the stairs so he can finally talk to Hiro. Hiro hasn't been himself lately, he doesn't smile and goof around like he used to. And his eyes, they were so dead looking, like there is no life in them.

Tadashi barges into their room, not knowing what to expect. Though what he sees is Hiro lying in his bed reading a book. He can tell that from Hiro's gaze, he isn't reading even though he's trying to make it seem so. "Hiro, we need to talk." He doesn't look up from his book. "Hiro, I know you can hear me. We need to talk, it can't wait any longer."

Looking up at Tadashi, Hiro glares at him, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" All the while he is chanting in his head _Please don't notice me but please see I'm suffering I don't know what I want, help! _

Tadashi hears what Hiro is saying, but he isn't listening to him. All he can think about is Hiro's eyes. _Oh no, his eyes, they're so sad. How have I never noticed before? _They both just stare at each other, not talking yet hoping the other will talk. Tadashi finally snaps out of his daze, clearing his throat, "We need to talk, it looks like something is bothering you."

Not knowing what to do but push away, Hiro scoffs and bitterly laughs, "You never cared before, why should you start caring now? Leave me alone." and he rolls away from Tadashi, facing the wall to pointedly ignore Tadashi. Tadashi doesn't know what to do, he has never seen Hiro act like this before, and so he just sighs and goes to his side of the room, thinking Hiro must've just had a bad day.

Hiro hears Tadashi walk away, and he just thinks to himself. _L__ook what you have done. You pushed him away. Wait, no, he never cared. _To keep a sob rising in his throat, he bites on his tongue, hoping the pain will give him something else to think about.


End file.
